1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for changing a configuration of at least one antenna from a plurality of antennas. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to changing a configuration of at least one antenna from a plurality of antennas when a user device is detected as being coupled to a charging pad.
2. Introduction
Some user devices employ a type of battery charging called inductive charging. Inductive charging employs a charging primary which is connected to a power source, such as an electrical outlet, and a charging secondary within a user device. The charging primary and the charging secondary each employ a coil. Power is wirelessly transferred from the charging primary to the user device via the two respective coils therein.
The charging primary is commonly called a charging pad. A charging pad allows the user device to be wirelessly charged by simply placing the user device on the charging pad. Charging pads are being employed in various public places (for example, airports, fast food restaurants, coffee shops, libraries, etc.). Charging pads are being employed by commercial establishments as a value add to draw more customers to their location and to keep those customers at their location for a longer time. Charging pads are integrated into stationary objects at public places, such as tables or charging stations.
Charging pads can receive a unique identifier of a particular user device when the particular user device is placed on the charging pad. Such an identifier can be transmitted to a monitoring station. The monitoring station can record how often a particular user device frequents a particular public place and how long the particular user device remains at the particular public place. Such information can be employed by a commercial establishment as a basis for performing market analysis, adjusting aesthetics within their establishment, arrange furniture within their establishment for maximum benefit, and/or any other reason that will provide a commercial benefit to the establishment.
Charging pads have the capability to uniquely identify themselves to a monitoring system. Because charging pads in public places are integrated into stationary objects, a location of the charging pad and a particular user device within the public places is known. Commercial establishments can use such information as a basis to monitor customer locations within their establishments.